Simply Pawns in a Game of Life
by Achicagoil
Summary: Major note for minna-chan... delay in my writing process! Oh no!
1. prologue: The Mess That Created it All

Disclaimer: Me? Nah... I don't own Sailor Moon OROROROR Gundam   
Wing. I just got tired of seeing NONONONONONO Sailor Pluto/Gundam   
Wing fanfictions so I've taken it into my liberty to write one. I tell you now   
that my grammar and spelling is probably the worst in the world, but I seem   
to be doing good so far, ne minna-chan? *Grins* and I love to type things   
like "THISTHISTHISTHISTHIS" to emphasize my thoughts... lol but I   
won't do that during the fic.  
~ Achicagoil  
  
Simply Pawns in a Game of Life  
rated: PG  
prologue  
  
Meioh Setsuna closed her crimson eyes. Her life was slowly yet surely   
passing away. It would have passed before her eyes, but that would have   
taken another ten minutes just to finish the replays from when she was born   
to where she stood now. As she lie now.  
It had been 2,208 years since she had taken the job as Time Guardress. Or,   
that was the time outside of her gates and with the dimension she had started   
with. Within her palace of time and the dimension of the time gates, time   
didn't flow. So she had never aged more than 21 years old, no matter where   
she appeared to be due to the fact that somewhere, some part of her was still   
guarding the gates.   
'It's finally over. After 2,229 years, my life is over. No more worries, no   
more guarding the gates, and no more hell to pay,' she thought silently to   
herself. In the distance, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, and Eternal Sailor   
Moon just stood there, eyes turned in disgust and faces full of scorn.  
"Finally able to retire, Obaa-san?" Sailor Saturn asked scornfully. Setsuna   
painfully closed her eyes in disgust, wishing to die quicker.  
"Meioh-sama, the senshi talked it over. You do nothing. You never add to   
the pain we have fighting against evil. Galaxia has helped us understand   
that. Think of it as finishing off the pain," Mercury added, glaring at the   
senshi.  
Saturn pointed her glaive's sharp end at Setsuna as the ancient senshi of   
time passed out.   
**************************  
*Elsewhere*  
Milliardo Peacecraft's irked glance followed the people in the room. From   
Lady Une, to his sister, to the sexist Chinese former Gundam pilot, his gaze   
lingered, clearly stating he wanted the meeting over in the next five minutes.  
"The guerilla organizations off the coast of Africa, Australia, and Saudi   
Arabia have found a way to produce mobile dolls and have been selling   
them within the Black Market. How are we going to stop them though?"   
Noin argued with the one and only Lady Une. The two had never gotten   
along well together.  
"We are just going to have beat sense into their think, block-headed   
minds!" fought Une back, slamming her fist upon the tabletop to emphasize   
her point.   
Milliardo and his gaze then followed to his younger sister who had   
recently joined the Preventers when she hadn't had success in becoming a   
vice-foreign minister. That and finding out Heero Yuy was too part of the   
Preventers.  
"Aren't we part of an organization that attempts to prevent any kind of   
war? Hence the name 'Preventers'?" Duo's ready voice asked out,   
interrupting the two fighting females. Relena nodded in agreement.  
A bell from a clock chimed one in the morning. The meeting had been   
going on since nine in the evening. Fours hours fighting over the same topic.  
"Minna-chan, why do I have a feeling that if we stay in this room together   
much longer that when we finally leave, there is going to be less people   
leaving than people who came in?" Duo asked, banging his head on the table   
in front of him.  
Milliardo stood up. "Any more of this and I will personally see to it that   
Duo's belief will be true. I am leaving for duty calls. And not duty like that,   
Noin," he commented, seeing the wicked smile upon his former mobile doll   
companion's lips.  
"What kind of duty, Milliardo-onii?" Relena asked, sarcasm dripping from   
her lips. She was obviously as irritated as he was.  
"Many things, sleep being one of them," he commented, whirling around to   
almost knock into a Preventer officer of smaller rank.  
"Sir, General Kadennotsuki would like yo see you," the officer whispered,   
walking away from the bickering meeting. Milliardo nodded and sighed   
inwardly. It was an excuse to leave the meeting. Not a fun one, guaranteed,   
but still, it was an excuse.  
********************  
Galaxia glared at the senshi in front of her. She had wanted the senshi of   
time dead. Once again, she had been deprived of what she had wanted.  
"I thought I told you that the time senshi was to be eliminated, Sailor   
Uranus. What happened and why is she still living?" Galaxia asked, glaring   
at the senshi of the skies. Uranus cringed.  
"Your majesty, we have all tried our best at defeating her. The youma has   
helped us, but her mystical powers rendered most of our powers useless and   
we were left powerless against time. She disappeared just as Hotaru-chan   
was to finish her off," she commented, bowing deeply.  
Galaxia nodded. "Have no worry, senshi of the Silver Millennium. She   
has yet to pay, as well as anyone else who is on her side. She is against   
Galaxia, and therefor, she is against all."  
  
  
  
I know... cheesy last sentence... *shrugs* and it's short… oh well, bad Kim.   
*thwaps herself and chucks a lotus blossom cookie into her mouth and zones   
off* read and review, either that or send me an email for I have NO clue   
where I'm gunna try and post this one :-)  
~ Achicagoil no bishoujo  



	2. Chapter One: A New Dimension

Author's notes: Hihi! I'm back again with... I think this is chapter one! ... the last one was a prologue... SO!!! In this chapter *whispers what happens* Interesting, ne minna-chan? lol You can email me at Achicagoil@yahoo.com should need be... lol And please, either R&R or email me on how good/bad/horrible this story is/was :-) And THANK YOU!!! for everyone who reviewed my story! Murasaki, I know it is out of character for the senshi to desert a fellow senshi... but just keep reading the series and I'll get to the reason sooner or later... :-D  
~ Achicagoil the great and powerful*coughcough*  
  
  
  
Simply Pawns in a Game of Life  
chapter one  
rated: PG... PG-13... nothing too bad minus a few swear words and a little sexual content... you know... those nasty, nasty cell guards that attempt to rape their victims... *shrugs* If you rode a bus in middle school or high school, you would have heard worse. I know I have...  
  
Setsuna opened her groggy eyes as a sharp, unbearable pain hit her side. She was in pain, so she wasn't dead. Alive, breathing, and in pain were all she needed to know to understand that Saturn hadn't killed her.  
The senshi of time attempted to sit up, but the pain and dizzyness overcoming her, she decided it would have been a smart idea to stay still.  
Slowly opening her eyes after the wave of dizzyness, she gasped. She was on top of a cot that had been held up only by chains connecting to a wall in a small, pitch-black cell of a jail of some sort. She wasn't all too happy about it as well.  
"Where the hell am I?" Setsuna screeched out, eyes red in fury. An indignant voice from outside her cell snorted.   
"Shut it, prisoner. You'll be able to talk when you're wanted to speak. In the meantime, it's better you shove a sock into that pretty little mouth of yours," a male yelled.  
Setsuna narrowed her eyes. "I talk when I want to. You can't force to me be quiet," she yelled back, glaring at her cell door. A sarcastic laugh followed.  
"You want to make that a bet, Koibito? I could find something to shove in your mouth if you won't be quiet. And I rather like that idea," he laughed. Setsuna cringed and closed her mouth. She refused to be raped or forced into anything she didn't want to do by this idiot guarding over her.  
*************  
Milliardo sighed. It was one AM. He was waiting for the stupid General to show up. He was ready to go to bed.   
Finally, a female officer walked up to him. "The General has gone to bed, but left you orders. It seems that a rather large Guerilla group off the coast of Japan has taken in some sort of captive. We normally wouldn't bother with these situations, but when the prisoner had been found, large blasts of light were followed, as if some force were protecting her. You and your group of Preventors were asked to look into this in the morning. Sleep tight," the officer commented, adding the last comment sarcastically. He sighed. It would be one adventure to get the captee back.   
************  
Setsuna woke up to a pounding headache and a rather dull pain in her stomach. It hit her now that she hadn't eaten in the last 48 hours and that she was starving. The guard from in front of her cell grunted. "And the bitch awakens," was all that she heard before turning away. Even if he had a feast waiting for her, it would most likely be poisoned.  
"Akutenshi wants to see her. Alive," another taunting voice echoed through from the front of her cell. Setsuna let out an indignant snort.  
"I'm well aware of that. And she will be alive. I'm just making sure she won't be able to escape. And if I can't charm her, I'll force her," her cell guard snorted back. Had she the strength, Setsuna would have laughed.   
"What charm?" she croaked out, her throat dry. A bang was heard from the outside world.  
"Shut it, bitch. Remember what I said earlier? Either you keep it shut or I'll help?" the guard asked. The dry sound of a "whack" was heard.  
"Baka... you are gunna kill her at this rate. I'll go get some water and bread for her," the stanger commented, footsteps fading away. She could already tell that this second stranger was better than the asshole of a guard she had already. It was at these times she wished her staff was above his head.  
*********  
Milliardo rubbed his sleepy eyes. He had slept very little last night, and the meeting from before was continuing.   
"Milliardo-san, what do you think about all of this?" Quatre asked from his seat at the meeting table. Obviously, the blonde Arabian didn't want to be caught in the middle of this one.   
"I think that we've been assigned a new mission," Milliardo grumbled, under his breath, but much to his dismay, Wufei, Heero, and Trowa all caught the last statement.  
"We've WHAT?" all three yelled out in agony. Milliardo nodded.  
"Last night I was told that the general says a rather large Guerilla group has a very powerful and majestical hostage and that we need to go and find the hostage and take her- where's Duo?" Milliardo asked, noting the bishounen with the long braid was missing.   
All eyes turned to Hilde, who had been joining the meeting at the moment. She blushed. "Well... you see... once every while, well... Duokindasneaksintoanenemybasetoseeifhegetscaughtornotandheheardaboutthehostageanddecidedtohelpthemout," Hilde commented, as fast as she could go. Heero growled.  
"Duo no baka... Shin'e!" he snarled, banging his fist on the table. Duo had never taken well to logical thinking, and STILL hadn't taken well to logical thinking.  
Une snorted. "I still say we ambush them and make them pay," she snidely commented, leading into another fight with Noin. The two had never been too crazy about each other. Milliardo, as well as Relena, Quatre, and Sally, banged their heads upon the table, quite out of character. They were all wishing the meeting was over.  
***********  
Setsuna poked at the bread that had been brought to her. She poked at it again. It wasn't moving, so at least that was a good thing. And her water was a normal color. And it didn't smell. That was also a good thing.   
She picked up the bread and broke it in half. She jumped back, while the pain hit, as a long, metal something dropped to the floor. A knife. Her eyes grew wide in amusement. "Wow... some people are idiots, but killing me like this?" she joked, picking it up and fingering it.  
A banging was heard on her door as she quickly dropped the knife down her shirt; the supposedly only safe place to keep it. She figured the man that stood in front of her was her guard. He wore some type of military uniform and had shaggy black hair, an unshaven face, and looked like he had one too many beers and not enough time to sleep it off.  
"Come on, bitch. General Akutenshi wants to see you," he growled, grabbing her arm and yanking her along, not caring about the gash in her side that had recently been turning odd colors. A cut was supposed to be red or black, not green.  
Soon, other soldiers had met up with her guard, as if too keep her from running away. A certain soldier with long brown hair put up in a braid winked at her. She noticed a smile from him before she was tossed into a dark room, landing on her cut side and fighting to keep her consciousness.  
***********  
A cold, dark voice laughed menacingly as she watched through a viewing screen. Setsuna was fighting to barely keep alive. And from the looks of it, only at a drastic change of fate would the girl survive. She had little food and water, and the poison from the youma's cut was working.   
"Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Uranus, and Super Sailor Saturn, come here," the voice called out coldly. Glittering of gold bracelets hit what little light was in the room as the three stepped foreword. The three senshi no longer had tiaras, but instead, wore a golden bracelet on each arm. It was Galaxia's trademark.  
"I have found the senshi that has betrayed you. When I captured you and took you to my side, I wasn't able to catch the one that betrayed you. She left you to guard the gates while you were left alone to fight me. I captured you, and gave you power, but she continued to fight. Now, it is your chance to get revenge. Find the soldier of time, daughter of Chronos, and capture her, make her pay as you did. And make sure this time," Galaxia eyed the senshi of Saturn, "that she dies."  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one is finally complete! YAY! I'm surprised I got people to actually reply to my prologue... I was afraid nobody would read it! ANYWHO! I hope this answered the question of those who were wondering why the senshi betrayed Setsuna.... they didn't... Galaxia did. Remember what happened in the Stars series with Uranus and Neptune and all? Galaxia gave them golden bracelets and they became enemies of the senshi, working for Galaxia? Well... Galaxia captured the senshi and all, except Setsuna, and used her evil powers to brainwash them!!! OOOHHHH!!! DiC word... brainwash... hehehehe... Gomen nasai once again, minna-san, and this is Achicagoil signing out. R&R just for me!!!!  



	3. A Dark Past

Disclaimer: The question of the week: Does Achi own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing? Nah... just specific characters *coughDemandocoughMilliardocoughWufei* but to prevent myself from getting flamed by angry mobs claiming they own those three, I gladly opt to share them. But I refuse to let them go. So :^p to the Goddess Naoko who does own Demando. And I forgot how to spell Gundam Wing's owner's name... bad Achi... On to chapter two of "Simply Pawns in a Game of Life"!!! Oh... and the Quatre bit I put in the third set change with Dorothy... it is simply what happens when he gets EXTREMELY bored... lets talk out of character... :)  
~ Achicagoil  
  
I ran into my old boyfriend the other day. I then put the car into reverse and ran over him again  
~ Everyone's favorite Pest-onee from the ASMR discussion board  
  
Simply Pawns in a Game of Life  
rated: PG-13  
chapter two  
  
Dark eyes loomed over Setsuna as the time guardress slowly got up from her position on the red carpeted floor. "Damn... the stupid cut opened up again," she muttered under her breath while noticing the other person in the room.  
"If you intend to kill me, go ahead. Save a couple of people whom should not be named a hell of a lot of trouble," the time guardress sneered, puting on a cynical attitude. Cold laughter followed.  
"You think I'm here to kill you? No, that just won't do. How else would I get any information out of you from how you appeared just outside this base. Anyway, I don't do the dirty work. I pay people to do it for me," a mysterious voice loomed out through the room, adding to the jack-hammer already pounding on Setsuna's head.   
The figure, outlined as a female, snapped her fingers as several people popped out of nowhere and pounded Setsuna on her head, knocking her out.  
*********  
Duo looked sheepishly down at the girl he had just tied to a chair. She seemed to be in her teens, no older than Milliardo-sama, but yet, she had an air of aging to her that not even he could predict her age.  
"Didn't I give her that knife for a reason?" he asked, fumbling with the ropes that would soon bind the guardress's hands together. He was under close watch by his supposedly fellow guards. As soon as their backs were turned, he'd high-tail his ass out of there, along with the girl. If she was important to the enemy, than the hastle would be worth it just to see the looks on the guerilla group's faces when they realized she was gone.  
Slowly, crimson eyes opened to stare up at Duo. "Woah... you weren't out for long... How hard did they hit you?" he asked her, keeping his voice down to a whisper. She croaked a laugh.  
"Would you perhaps like an example?" was all she asked before the dark female from before walked into the room.  
**********  
Dorothy was watching Quatre, half amused, half horrified. And half unable to speak. This meeting had been going on for four hours. And Quatre... the innocence and boredom had finally taken toll on him. The sweet Arabic had formed his fingers into a small dog, twisting the smaller limbs in ways that were never meant to have been twisted. The dog seemed to be talking to him, for he was talking back.   
'Simple minded Quatre. Too bad he had to grow up with so many sisters. They seem to have a forever lasting toll on him,' she thought as the dog poked Trowa and started to bite the brunette's arm off. Dorothy made a slight snort of laughter before turning away as to not distract the easilly amused blonde. And poor Trowa was fighting for his arm's life.  
"So the whole point in getting Duo back is Quatre, what the hell are you doing?" Noin asked who happened to be 'bitten' by Quatre's dog.   
"He's bored. Spot tends to bite people when he gets bored. I don't blame him. When I was his age, I bit people just for the enjoyment out of it," the blonde commented simply. Dorothy took that moment to duck under the desk and crack up silently. Had Duo been there, Dorothy would have had somebody to share her laughter with.   
Wufei sighed. "Out of all the groups they had in this stupid league, I got stuck with the stupid one," he snorted, glaring at Sally. It had been her idea to get all the Gundam pilots together to form a group. Actually, you couldn't have picked five guys more different than the last. And when adding the girls to the group, you completed the freak show.  
Spot began to bark at Dorothy from across the room. Small pieces of crumpled up trash were hurled at Quatre. A round of applause was made to complete Une and Sally's antics. Spot disappeared and Quatre hands became one again. He grinned. "So, what has this meeting been about?" Groans were heard throughout the room as Milliardo and Sally banged their heads against the meeting table.   
************  
Akutenshi giggled darkly. This girl was special. Old yet young. The prophesies had mentioned that the girl who appeared mystically would be the key to winning. But only if she should stay alive.   
Akutenshi had grown up, hating the war, knowing it led to only death. Her parents had both been pascifists, fighting for the space colonies. But then the dreaded gundams had come. They had blown up in a shuttle that a Gundam had killed. A gundam. The dreaded mecha had been the reason she was an orphan.   
When the war had ended, bitter and alone, she had fled to Earth, where her parents had died, in search for welcoming. A search for power. A search for revenge. That was when Anrui had met up with her. The two combined had been a perfect match.  
Yemon was a tall man with hair so black that it turned blue in the light and eyes that were shockingly green. He had met the girl Akutenshi when she had been searching the countryside of Japan. He had needed someone with power and a strong hold of reality. She had needed someone with money and facilities.   
Over the pass five years since her parents had died, the two had gained power, money, and followers. The Earth and Colonies had gained the Preventors. Without the Preventors, there would be no war. Or so Akutenshi thought. So she just continued with Yemon's plans.  
*********  
Blue met blue as the darkness enloped Usagi. She was off to fight. She was searching for revenge. She wanted the truth to happen.   
The blonde had been against joining Galaxia. Galaxia had killed Mamoru. Galaxia had killed the Lights and Kakyuu. Galaxia would have killed her.  
It had been a fair exchange. Cosmos had never come to help the senshi in that final battle. Setsuna had never come to help the senshi in the final battle. Galaxia, no, Chaos had won. Chaos had made a deal with the senshi. They would live, but only if they joined. The lights and Kakyuu would be given life and their galaxy back. Mamoru would be alive, or as alive as you can get without your starseed. But only if the senshi of the Moon Kingdom would join Chaos's reign of immense power.   
It hadn't been her idea, but her senshi had over-powered her. Their souls wanted to live. Saturn wanted to find love. Uranus and Neptune wanted to live with each other. Rei wanted to be the Shinto priestess of Crystal Tokyo. Jupiter wanted to be the famous chef. Ami wanted to be a doctor. Minako wanted to be a star. And she had wanted to be with Mamoru.   
As soon as Setsuna was dead and time was given over to Chaos, all would be given back their starseeds and live under Chaos's rule. There would be one less senshi, and Pluto the planet would have never existed, but it was better than losing love for all eternity. So Usagi had given in. She wanted her senshi to be alive. And she wanted Setsuna to pay for not living up to her expectations as an outer senshi.   
**********  
Queen Charon looked through the viewing portal. It was not going to be a pretty task that Setsuna would enjoy, but it had to happen. King Ares banged his fists against a pillar.  
"But how do we know that she will be able to live up to our expectations? I mean, one single youma and she has that gash in her side!" he argued with Minerva, the queen of the outer senshi as well as the planet Uranus.   
"Are you saying that one of my best senshi would not be suited for the job of saving the world? Without her, the inner senshi would be dead! Am I to remind you that it is she who sent the inner senshi to their futures? Twice? Once in the Moon Kingdom and then now once currently? Or what about the time she saved Uranus and Neptune's lives? It because of them that Sailor Moon was able to henshin without the holy grail! And then, numerous youma sent by Beryl as well as Demando and Chaos have attacked the time stream. Without her there, there would be no future to come to!" Minerva argued, eyes blaring brightly.  
Aphrodite held back Ares's arms as the god of war attempted to dodge at Minerva. The goddess smirked. "Bring it on. You are no match for me."  
Selenity was getting fed up. All of the senshi, as well as their parents, were fighting. It was like this every time there was a crisis. Outer planets verses inner planets. "That is enough!" she cried out, her warm voice slapping those around her. Nine pairs of eyes turned to her.  
"Ares, you know better than to judge one of the outer senshi. They are more powerful than the inner senshi and the youma that only tore up Setsuna-san's side would have killed Rei-san or Serenity-hime with one single slash. Minerva, I ask of you to not pick fights with anyone. This mission will be a hard one. Setsuna does have to get the starseeds of our senshi back, but she also must fight in a different dimension. I am not even sure if her powers work in this universe. We must pray to the gods and ask them to watch over her. She is our last hope."  
*********  
Duo watched as the strange girl was being questioned. She needed medical help soon or else she would die. And he was the only one around who cared enough to even bother. He had to act soon or it would be too late.  
A guard walked up to him. "Hitori-ichi. Akutenshi-sama wants you to take the prisoner back to her cell and treat her wounds. Go now," the guard said as Duo saluted and walked over to the girl.   
"Go ahead and untie her. It's not like she can run anywhere or hurt anyone," Akutenshi commented. Duo nodded and took off the girls binds. He flung one of her arms over his shoulder and started walking. He noticed no other soldiers were following.   
"The others are needed and you are trusted. Now go," Akutenshi ordered, sending him out of her room.  
As soon as Duo was out of the room, he started fleeing. "Where are we going?" Setsuna asked, having trouble keeping up.  
"Anywhere BUT here," the brunette added cheerfully, taking her to the mobile doll room where the guerilla kept their mobile dolls secretly. He quickly lept aboard a hanger that was scheduled to leave soon and threw off the few workers upon it, starting up the engine and taking off. The girl was free, but not for long.  
  
  
  
Yeah... I know... the ending was pretty cheesy. I admit to it. But... I didn't want too much fighting because it's basically only Duo and Setsuna's too weak to use her powers. But hey, at least I've finally got this story rolling!!! Stay tured for chapter three where... erm... I'm not sure what'll happen :-D  



	4. Awakenings

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I'm not sure how many times minna-chan has heard that coming from people's mouths, but you hear it coming from mine :-). Now, for chapter three.... Sorry it's taken sooooo long to post up, but I've been a sick Achicagoil... *coughs* Gomen nasai *sheepish grin*  
  
Simply Pawns in a Game of Life chapter 3 rated: PG-13... you know... the language in these fics can be violent at times  
  
I may run and hide but I will never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell. ~ Duo Maxwell... who else? :-)  
  
Milliardo, Heero, Quatre, Sally, Hilde, Dorothy, and Relena's ears all perked up as a soldier walked into the conference room. "Sir, Lieutenant Maxwell has just arrived from some other part of Japan in a Mobile Suit carrier. We almost shot him down from the sky, but he seems to have brought somebody with him," the soldier commented. Milliardo inwardly grinned. An excuse to get out of the stupid conference. He bolted up from his chair and nodded at the soldier. "In the hanger?" he asked to get a nod back. The whole crew minus a clueless Quatre and an outraged Une bolted out of the room, glad to be free of the meeting. All ran towards the hanger to be greeted by Duo who was wearing an enemy uniform and a woman, who seemed to be within her twenties, in his arms. The girl's forest green hair was matted to an extent of utter extreme. Her stylish white tank top was cut on her side, revealing a greenish wound, freshly bleeding and oozing puss while she had bruises up an down her arms. Milliardo's jow dropped when he saw the girl. Of course, she would have been stunning had there been no wound and her hair had been rightly managed, but the wound on her side was atrocious. "Did the guerilla group do that all to her?" Trowa asked, horrified. Milliardo asked inwardly the same question. Duo shook his head. "She was found outside the base on the beech. She already had the wound, or at least most of it. Her guard added to it. Akutenshi added to it. Yemon added to it. She seemed to be an important key figure in their mission to take over the world. Something about her being the mystical key to power. I figured because she was so important, I'd just take her," Duo added, smiling at the last comment. Heero nodded. "Right now, the best thing to do for her would to help with that wound," Sally retorted, wincing at the cut. Duo smiled as he handed the female off to Trowa. "Off to the hospital wing!" he cried out, holding one finger up in the air and imitating Groucho Marx. Hilde smiled dimly and chased after the proceding group, a confused Quatre in toll. *********** The world around her was dark. There was only shades of black and white, little gray. Shadows. She was staring at the world from the shadows. "Be strong, my dear, dear child. It has never been easy for those with the guardianship to follow the five taboos. You must never stop time. You must never change or erase time. You must never allow anyone to see their futures. You must be a strong guardian. Those are the only four taboos you need to know to begin your job. I pass it on to you, in hopes that you will protect it better than I have," a soft, melodic voice rang out. Setsuna whirled around to see a shadow of Queen Charon of Pluto, holding a small child in her hands. Slowly, the queen put down the child and faded away. A small child of five ran after the figure. She had long green hair and bright, crimson eyes. "Okaa-san! Wait! Please, don't leave me! I need your help!" she echoed out into the blackness. A man in white with violet eyes and a dark, up-turned crescent moon put his hand on the child. Yet, the girl was now a teenager. She turned to face the man and shrugged his hand off. He meerly glared at her, retreating as yet another man proceded to make his way to her shadow. Setsuna couldn't see his features, yet shocking blue struck out of the mere colorless sight. The blue of his deep eyes locked her motionless as the man walked pass the shadow who now had her arms outstretched to him and cautiously sauntered up to the real Setsuna. Slowly, Blue-eyes wrapped his arms around her waist, leaving her speechless. Mocking tones blared into her ears from away. "Weak onna," "Omae o korosu," "Onnabaka," and "Jikan senshi no hitori hagashii megumi*," filled her ears as she attempted to block out the voices. Sound made its way through her voice as she screeched out, "IIE! I am not the jikan senshi no hitori hagashii megumi! I am the... hitori no jikan senshi," she admitted finally, tears streaming down her face as coldness washed over her body. "Setsuna, my dear, I ask you not to break the fifth taboo. Please, under the god of Pluto, do not let yourself fall in love. It will only lead to your downfall as it did to your sister and myself," the final voices called out to her as the shadows intermixxed with each other and Blue-eyes disappeared, her eyes snapping open. Setsuna screamed. ******** Milliardo rubbed his sore and red eyes. He had not slept well the night before and the one before that. Business was all it seemed to be for him now. There was always some sort of work to be done or there was always some situation that involved him that he had to worry about until last minute. "Relena-imouto has been pestering me to take that stupid vacation for the last month now to Hawaii. I'm thinking that right about now it sounds pretty good," he admitted to himself, banging his head down on the table, nearly upsetting his cup of specially-brewed extra caffinated coffee. A person behind him snickered. "Milliardo-san, you seem tired, ne?" the voice of the one and only Chang Wufei called out. Milliardo cursed for not having locked the door before hand. "What do you want, Chang?" Milliardo's curt and tired voice called out over the static of silence. The Chinese snorted as well, grinning to himself that Milliardo was not in the mood. "The girl's fever dropped. The blood has stopped bleeding. Relena's got most of her hair tamed. And her condition is improving. As for Maxwell, well... it's safe to say that he won't be seen alive for the next few days. Each of us has signed up for a different time to beat him up. Right now Yuy's up to get some blows in, then it's me followed by Noin and Une, and perhaps Dorothy. You care to join in the fun?" Wufei asked, leaning against the door frame and letting the light reflect off of his katana. "No, I would prefer to keep my group members alive at the moment, but thanks for the offe-" Milliardo was cut off suddenly by a shrill and deafening scream coming from the hospital room. Immidietly he jumped up from his table, his coffee falling to the cloor forgotten, and dashing out of the room to the hospital wing, his weariness erased. ******** Frantic crimson eyes searched across the room. Setsuna was clearly in some sort of hospital. An IV was next to her bed and a bathroom door was connected. She was wearing a blue hospital gown an was sitting in a white-downed bed. Quickly, Setsuna pulled the IV out of her arm, wincing slightly at the pain. There were no persons in her room at the moment, and her escape would have been perfect if she hadn't screamed. She would have to make this fast before anyone entered the room to check on her. With all of her strength, Setsuna swung both of her legs to the right side of her bed, wincing while doing so. The task of getting out of the room would be hard, but as soon as she was able to henshin, she would teleport to another dimension where she could get help. Using her bed as a post, Setsuna heaved her way into an upright position, nearly fainting from the effort. The poison from the cut on her side had made it's way into her blood stream, making her weak. Without her immortality as a time guardress, she probably would have died already. Moving her left foot foreward a bit, Setsuna took a step. Slowly, one by one, Setsuna moved foreward. Suddenly, a wave of un-expected dizzyness overcame her and Setsuna crumpled to the floor. At least she would have except for the pair of strong arms that now held her waist into an upright position. Not having the energy to struggle, Setsuna twirled around to gaze into the most brilliant pair of blue eyes in the world. They were the same eyes from her dream. For a second time that day, Setsuna screamed and struggled to escape the man's strong hold. ******** Eyes snapped open as a yell was heard throughout the base. "SHE WHAT?" Akutenshi screamed, awakening others from her yell. "General Akutenshi, please, calm down. The hostage we were watching after some how escaped, taking one of our soldiers hostage," a female soldier commented, glaring at her companion. "How could she have escaped with one of our soldiers in her condition? It's almost impossible!" Akutenshi yelled, outraged. She stood pacing her quarters where Yemon too was sitting, angry. "Then go and get her back. How hard is that?" Yemon asked, trembling with anger. His raven-black hair shone blue in the light. "Well, your excellency, it's harder than it seems. It appears that the carrier the girl hijacked has landed within the Preventor's grasps. We need a well thought-out sequence or stragedy to get both the prisoner and the soldier back," the male soldier commented. Yemon glared at both of them. "Fuck the soldier. I. Want. The. Girl. And. I. Want. Her. Here. Within. The. Next. Week. Understood?" he spat, leaning against the wall in the shadows. The two soldiers nodded, dumb-founded, and hurried off. "You both know that this has lowered my expectations of both of you, correct?" a mysterious voice called out from the shadows. Akutenshi and Yemon both nodded, keeping silent. "You musn't let the girl escape, or it's good bye to this organization. You want the Akanesasusora Ashi Alliance kept alive, ne?" another figure added, also in the shadows but her violet eyes and long dark hair showing. The two nodded again. "Then capture her and bring her to us," The first replied, turning her back on the two, but not without her sea-green tresses showing. "We shall not fail either of you, Megumi-samas. Nor shall we fail Chaos," Akutenshi added, her eyes clouding over. Yemon simply nodded in agreement. ************* Milliardo breathed a sigh of relief. The girl had been calmed down with a drug that Heero had just happened to have on hand and was now silently sleeping, slightly wheezing from deep within her rest. "How is she doing?" Sally asked from the doorway, curious on how their strange visitor was doing. Milliardo smiled tiredly and turned to the light-haired brunette. "I'd be more concerned at the moment over the fact of where Heero got the stuff we gave her and WHY he had it in the first place. I can almost guarantee you that he slips the stuff to Relena when she gets annoying enough," Milliardo grinned, making Sally laugh. "At least we know that the stupid meeting is over for now. Now we have to keep our guards up. If this girl is as important as Duo says she is, the AAA alliance is going to be after her," Sally added. Milliardo gave her a confused look. "AAA alliance? What's that supposed to stand for?" he asked, turning his gaze back to Setsuna. "You remember that one guerilla group in Japan? The powerful one that took her captive? They are called the Akanesasusora Ashi Alliance, or the AAA. Powerful group founded by a young girl named Giheno Akutenshi and founded by Harino Yemon. They are a group we must watch out for," Sally remarked before walking off into her own room. Milliardo nodded into the silence and darkness. 'Who is this mysterious girl that the AAA alliance wanted so badly? And why is she so important?' he asked himself in thought. 'Koibito, is there something about you that can't be told from the human eye?' he thought in question, smiling at the refference he had given her. Slowly, Milliardo stood up and left the room, deep in thought. ********* "They have already started. Is there any way we can stop them as it is?" Aphrodite asked the council of people. Charon shook her head no. "Our only chance of hope for our daughters-" Serenity began before getting a glare from Gaia, "and our sons is the fact that Setsuna can withhold the power Chaos has on her fellow senshi. We must pray to Selene that she may be able to over-come this powerful surge of strength." Charon nodded. "And we must hope that Setsuna first may be able to outlive that wound on her side. She put up a good fight with the youma, but I have to admit, Chaos sent a pretty powerful one to attack my dear daughter." Minerva grinned brightly. "My senshi can overpower anything. They are the most powerful beings in the universe right after the Serenity-hime," Minerva added, grinning. Aphrodite and Ares both whirled around to glare at Minerva. "Are you saying that your senshi are more powerful than our senshi? I do believe many times they have outpowered the outers to an extreme," Ares spat. Minerva snorted. "Oh really? Please, do us all a favour and recall one of these times because I don't seem to have the memory of such a battle," Minerva retorted with an air. "What about the time the senshi defeated Beryl? Or how about that Doom Phantom?" Hermes asked, grinning brightly. "Pshaw," Posiedon added, moving his triton a bit. "If I'm reminded correctly, 'our' senshi weren't even there for the stupid battle. I believe they were still getting things straight. Except for Setsuna, of course. And any of the inner senshi probably would have given up the job of guarding the gates within five minutes of inheriting them," Posiedon snorted. Ares burst up from his seat to be pushed back down by Queen Serenity. "Ladies and gentlemen, you are surely not making this situation any better so please, will you stop fighting this instant!" Serenity yelled, eyeing Charon nervously. 'Please, let Setsuna succeed in bringing the senshi back. It's dire that they do come back to our side,' Serenity thought, worry clear on her face.   
  
  
  
Well, chapter three is finished! I'm so proud of myself. Erm... I do have a few meanings of Japanese names for you... I got a little go-happy with my list of "Japanese Names" I got from my Sailor Moon message board... Jikan senshi no hitori hagashii megumi- Time soldier and alone, violent goddess hitori no jikan senshi- Alone and time soldier Akanesasusora Ashi Alliance- Morning sky Evil Alliance Giheno Akutenshi- Evil angel of Deception Harino Yemon- Gate guardian of crystal  
  
I love Akutenshi's name because it fits her personality. And I love stageing the outer royalty VS inner royalty fights. I love messing with Minerva and Ares's attitudes... It's always fun. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out but I've been sick and all... stay tuned for chapter four... I'm thinking out FINALLY making Setsuna presentable to be introduced to the Preventors and the Gundam pilots... YAYAY!!!! ~ Achicagoil 


	5. Messes

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I'm still bidding on their rights through eBay... Not much luck may I add :-)  
  
Author's Notes: Here I am, once again with the story. I've been messing with my style of writing somewhat and I've decided to become more creative and descriptive. Please, I ask of you to live with me for the rest of the story. Until then, I hope you continue to read and love my work for I've been having a hard time with the plot. I never know of what to write next... So basically, everything is on impulse, the way I like it. Thanx for reading!  
~ Achicagoil  
  
"Hey ho! Cheekbones aren't everything in life!" - Kate Winslet  
  
Simply Pawns in a Game of Life  
rated: PG-13  
by: Achicagoil Achicagoil@yahoo.com  
chapter four  
  
*WITHIN SETSUNA'S POV*  
I opened my eyes to a bright, flashing light. Not a pleasant thing to wake up to, might I add. It reminded me of lazy mornings on Earth when I woke up at eight on a Saturday from little sleep the night before. Wincing, I attempted to lift my hand to shield my eyes of the bright light, but failed to succeed. I noted that I had been hooked up to another IV, so I blamed the heavy arms on whatever they had put me on. Damn drugs.   
Various eyes stared at me from different parts of the room, ranging from green to blue, to an almost purple shade. I had always wondered what it was like to be stared at from inside the cage at a zoo, and frankly, I felt like the new Howler Monkey exhibit that had just opened the day before.   
Groaning, I attempted to sit up to be pushed back down by a rather large and soft hand. I turned my groggy eyes to stare at a kind face with soft blonde hair, and stunning blue eyes. I gasped slightly. They were the same eyes from my dream. I inwardly backed away from the person by me.   
"I think she's waking up!" a cheerful voice called from a corner of the room. I turned my head painfully to see the blurry image of a long-haired brunette wearing a combination of black jeans and a black shirt. My eyes grew wide in horror as I recognized him as the guard that had watched over me while I had been with the guerilla group.   
"No shit, Sherlock," a cynical voice called out from behind. I attempted to turn my head around to face the speaker, but failed miserably because my head weighed like a ton of bricks. Dizziness overcoming me, I plopped my head back down and closed my eyes. It was all a dream. I would open my eyes once again to be in my room, Michiru-san waking me up to a nice breakfast with Haruka-san and Hotaru-chan.   
But you couldn't hear dreams. And one usually wakes up before they stick the six-inch long needle into one's arm. I jerked my eyes awake once again to see the longest needle in my life being pulled back out of my arm.  
"I thought needles longer than three inches were outlawed from hospitals. Or was that just a dream as well?" my croaky voice asked, glaring at another male with short, blonde hair that had jammed the needle in my arm. He jumped back, highly surprised, and dropping the needle in the process. I smiled inwardly at his reaction. One of my cool, crisp smiles that have been known to make the youma cringe. The blonde hurriedly picked up the needle and ran out of the room.   
"So she's conscious and can talk. Woohoo for us," a cynical voice called out. My eyes narrowed slightly as the blue-eyed blonde next to me smiled warmly.   
"Pay no attention to him. How are you feeling?" he asked, his deep voice scratching pleasantly against my ears as the jackhammer on my head slowed down slightly.  
"Noting I have a VERY large gash in my side, a jackhammer to my head, and drugs rushing at rapid paces through my veins, pretty well. I could be doing worse noting what I've been through. Onegai, tell me what year this is," I croaked once again, my voice cracking slightly.   
"Wow, that cut on your side has done a lot of damage to your head. I guess the greenness doesn't matter. It's after colony 200. Why?" the brunette asked me, nodding slightly at my side. I looked slightly down to see I was donned in a blue hospital gown, much to my horror. So much for making a good impression with fashion. That's when it hit me.   
"After Colony? As in right after the gundam wars? With the Sanq Kingdom? Shit!" I cursed under my breath, out of my usually calm character. I received a few raised eyebrows as I continued to sit up in the bed, much to the blonde's dismay. A click of a gun sounded at me as I whirled around to see a brunette with unruly hair point a pistol at my head.  
"Who are you?" he asked, glaring slightly at me. The long-haired brunette banged his head against the wall near him and the blonde next to my bed glared a death-glare with the armed soldier.   
"Watashi wa-" I trailed off, wondering if I should use my real name. I decided against it, noting I had my senshi as well as a well-armed federation after me. "Yumemi Hitori desu," I finished, secretly smiling at my new name. The brunette gave me a doubtful look but lowered his gun due to the glare of a blonde-haired female.  
"Yumemi-sama, mind telling us why the enemy wants you so badly?" the blonde who had held the needle from before asked me, gaining enough confidence to speak to me. I sighed. I would have to think of something quick. The truth would probably be best at this point.  
I shrugged slightly. "I dunno. One moment I'm hit with this horrible pain in my side," I said, pointing to the side with my wound, "and the next moment I'm waking up in a cell with a guard who's threatening to rape me if I don't keep quiet. I'm not even sure where I AM anymore, much less who any of you are," I added, nodding slightly. The female who had glared at the guy with the gun grinned.  
"She must have hit her head extremely hard as to not know who we are," she grinned, giving me a friendly smile. 'Chalk one up for Setsuna. Important company and I have no clue who any of these people are,' I thought bitterly to myself, giving her a confused glare.   
"I'm Relena Peacecraft. I'm in charge of the Sanq kingdom which is remotely devoted to pacifism. I do hope you too are a pacifist," she added, grinning. I smiled back as warmly as I could which probably ended up looking like I was forcing it.   
"We are currently in the hospital wing of the Preventer's Headquarters. We help insure the peace of the people in the world as well as the colonies," the blonde male added, explained the Preventers much to my relief. I nodded knowingly.   
Suddenly, my gaze turned towards the long-haired brunette that had been one of the guards at the guerilla base. "What about him?" I asked. "He was at the base I was at. He was following orders from the woman who kept me captive," I added, staring quizzically at him.   
A friendly girl with blue eyes and short black hair smacked the guard on the back of the head hard. There was a dull thump. "Duo no baka tends to sneak into enemy bases to see how long it takes him to get caught. He decided to take you with him when he snuck back just to piss off the AAA Federation. They were who kept you captive," she commented, grinning and giving me a friendly look.   
I nodded and went to pick up my arm again to get it tangled in the wires that were hooked up to my IV. I snarled and with one single pull, I yanked out all of the cords attached to my arm. The blonde next to me gave me a glare of annoyance. "You have now done that twice. When we attach the IV back to your arm, I ask you not to do it again or we will have to hook it up so you can't reach the cords to pull them out," he remarked, silently getting up.  
"Wait a minute! I don't need an IV to survive! I'm perfectly well on my own!" I shouted out, sitting up immediately to regret it. He grinned at me and walked out of the room, followed by the rest of the people who had been sitting with me. I counted seven in all.   
The armed brunette walked up to me last, glaring. "You are not a good liar, Mienai. Believe me, I will find out who you are if it kills me," he added, being dragged out of the room by his ear and the blonde female.   
"It just might," I snarled after he had closed the door. The lights had been turned off and I now looked around the room I was in. A simple vanity table, bathroom, and bed were in the room. A vase full of multicolored roses sat on the vanity table as well as a set of clothing I was to change into when I was better. I noted a pair of shorts and a shirt were supplied, as well as underclothing for me to wear.   
Slowly, I closed my eyes and drifted off into thought, concentrating on my powers as to help with the healing. Slowly, I could feel the channeling of my darkness floating through my body and a warm numbing sensation hit my side as I helped speed up the healing. After a few minutes of doing so, I reclined once again on the hospital bed, weak both physically and mentally.   
A knock was heard on my door then and I raised my head slightly as a figure walked through the door and turned the light on. It was the blue-eyed blonde-haired man from before. I looked into his eyes once again and my dream from earlier hit me once again.   
"Setsuna, my dear, I ask you not to break the fifth taboo. Please, under the god of Pluto, do not let yourself fall in love. It will only lead to your downfall as it did to your sister and myself," I recalled, shuddering.   
My sister had fallen in love with my betrothed, Demando, from the Moon Kingdom. She had followed him everywhere, always jealous of his adoration for me. When I had found out his secret to betray the Moon Kingdom, I had made it aware all the royalty of the Silver Moon Alliance knew of it. My sister had been out of the many to not believe me, and when he had attempted to take of the Charon Castle, she had been out of the first few to die in the battle. My mother had been killed protecting my father, Chronos, from a powerful blast Demando had sent at him. Both had died in the name of love.   
"Time to stick the IV back into your arm," he commented, nodding slightly to the alcohol, cottonballs, and rather large needle he held.   
"Onegai, tell me you are authorized to stick those into my arm," I whispered, stiffening up at the sight of a needle. I had no problem dealing with them, but needles had never been my favorite. They were no cockroach of eggplant, but still, who DIDN'T fear a needle the span of three inches?  
He smiled at me slightly. "Not authorized, but I can guarantee you I'm probably the person you want doing this to you out of most people around. You saw some of the people in this room earlier. My sister, Relena, faints at the sight of blood. Heero, the one who held up the gun, couldn't care less whether he hit bone or not. And Duo? The guy who saved you? I don't think anyone should trust him with sharp, pointy objects," he added, cleaning off a place on my wrist with alcohol.   
I nodded and swallowed. It seemed as if I could trust the guy, and it would be better than having Saturn's glaive pointed at my head, so I couldn't complain. I've had worse done to me before. "You know my name, so what is yours?" I asked as he jammed the needle into my vein.   
He raised his eyebrows slightly as I had no reaction to the needle jammed into my vein. "Commonly known as Milliardo Peacecraft. I'm the leader of my Preventer group containing six guys and six girls. You've only met half of us," he remarked, then taking the needle out of my arm and leaving a tube protruding out of my arm.   
I nodded silently as he walked out of the room. "If you need anything, let me know," he remarked, turning off the lights and closing the door. I sighed and closed my eyes to fall asleep.   
*********  
*OUT OF POV*  
Usagi bowed down to Galaxia, her eyes blazing a cold, ice-blue. "Your greatness, recently, we've been detecting strong signals of power within a guerilla group base in Japan. Recently, we visited them to find out they had the Time Senshi within their grasp and were waiting for the said "prophesis" to deal with her," Usagi stated, watching the smile grow on Galaxia's face.  
"That is wonderful, Tsukihime, but why do I have a feeling this story has a bad part as well?" Galaxia asked, eying Usagi with a glare. The blonde lowered her head slightly.  
"The Time Senshi was infact stolen away from them under their noses. She appears to be in another base in the same time, but she in fact is with the guerilla group's enemy," Usagi finished, flinching slightly at the look of horror and revolsion on Galaxia's face.  
"Than I expect you to find her!" Galaxia shouted out, spittle flying from her mouth. Haruka, Minako, and Rei, who were in the shadows behind Usagi flinched. The blonde twisted the gold bracelettes on her arms nervously.   
"It isn't that easy, Galaxia-sama. You want to keep low profile in this world as to not stir trouble with the forces within, and stealing her away would be... rather high-profile for the organization the senshi is currently with is a well-known and respected one. That and we are recieving uncertain energy signals from all over the world, and outer space as well," Usagi finished off, cringing.   
Galaxia's face turned into a hideous grin as she barked laughter. "Those damn Silver Millennium queens must be taking part in this. Never mind that, and continue the search for her," Galaxia added, turning her back on the Moon princess. 'I will HAVE the flow of time under my power whether those stupid queens like it or not," she thought as she slowly walked out of the room, leaving the senshi alone.   
*********  
Setsuna opened her eyes to be staring face to face with an exact replica of herself. "Kyaaa!!!!" she screamed, jumping backwards slightly. Her replica grinned brightly at her asthe blue eyes danced within her. 'Wait a second... blue eyes?' Setsuna asked herself before grinning widely.  
"Setsuna-onee was surprised to see me, ne?" the replica asked, laughter mocking the time guardress. Setsuna smacked her on the arm while launching foreward to hug her.  
"Cris-imouto, you pain in the ass! I haven't seen you since I last died. Please tell me I'm not dead" Setsuna commented, pulling slightly out of her twin sister's grasp. The girl whom she was hugging smiled again at the time guardress, leading her into a small room.  
"No, Setsuna-dota, you are not dead," a loving voice commented as Setsuna spun around to see a woman with flowing black hair and red eyes grin at her marrily. Setsuna nodded to her mother, smiling slightly at the woman. Setsuna had inherrited her mother's personality as well as her slim and strong-built body along her eyes and her father's hair and remote position. Cris, on the other hand, had gained her mother's hair, her father's eyes, and her grandmother within her father's side's complexion. Cris was more fragile than Setsuna, along with more devious.  
"Sailorpluto," a clear voice called out through the chaos of the area Setsuna was in. The time guardress turned to face the great was-once queen of the moon. She bowed down deeply to the woman, her hair falling into her eyes. "Sailorpluto, please come with me. We have little time to speak with you, yet our queens and kings wish to talk to you," Queen Serenity commented, leading the guardian of the gate to the conference room to speak.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, that was basically it for this chapter! YAY!!!! Another chapter completed and ready to update sooner or later when I, the world's biggest procrastinator, actually get around to doing it. *grins* OH! From now on, I want to call "Queen Serenity" "Queen Selenity" or "Selenity-jo'o" because you can easilly mix-up the Serenities but not the Selenity/Serenity situation. And I think I just did a good job of confusing myself.   
  
Erm... this chapter COULD have been more of a cliff-hanger, but it's still a cliff-hanger to say the least. I'm thinking maybe I should have added more on to it, but ...nah... and I'm rambling again. :) :)  
  
Until next time, minna-chan!!!!  
  
~Achicagoil   
  
:) 


	6. MAJOR NOTE FOR MINNA-CHAN!!!!

Achicagoil's Author's Notes:  
  
Gah, I'm lucky to be on the computer at all! Minna-chan is gunna be mad 'bout this....  
  
Okey, my family is currently moving. I'm writing all of this on my father's computer for the computer I have the almost finished next chapter on is currently packed away in the middle of a PODS (Personal storage thingy mabobber)  
  
There is NOBODY more mad about that than myself...   
  
I would re-write the next chapter, but it's taken me a bit of time to write because A.) I'm running through MAJOR writer's block...  
B.) It was an awesome chapter  
and C.) I'm a lazy, no-good bum....  
  
Sounds accurate enough, ne minna-chan? Thanx goes towards White Rose, who has sent me the most reviews besides Few-Words, who has written up to their name... "please", "do," and "more" lol The kind of people I attract :)  
  
Until about... January, I will not be able to post much more within the "Simply Pawns in a Game of Life" series, but, ... ... ... Minna-chan will just love my next bit more, ne? *crickets chirp* Lolol  
  
Until next time!  
  
~ Achicagoil the great and wonderful 


End file.
